Various types of polyamine compounds are well known to be broadly used as epoxy resin curing agents and raw materials thereof (for example, see Patent Literature 1). Epoxy resin compositions utilizing these epoxy resin curing agents are broadly utilized in the coating fields such as anticorrosive coatings for marine vessels, bridges, and iron structures on land or the sea, and in the civil engineering and construction fields such as linings, reinforcements and repairing of concrete structures, floor materials of buildings, linings of water supply and sewage, pavement materials, and adhesive agents.
Epoxy resin curing agents using as a raw material a linear aliphatic polyamine such as diethylenetriamine and triethylenetetramine, or xylylenediamine among various types of polyamine compounds can impart better curability to epoxy resin compositions and also can impart good performance and physical properties to epoxy resin cured coating films and epoxy resin cured materials, than epoxy resin curing agents using as a raw material other polyamine compounds (for example, see Non Patent Literature 1).